


Do you...?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They mostly just talks about it, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “I don’t like this, it’s scary,” said Harry, halfway through the second episode of Stranger Things, his face hidden in Niall’s shoulder.“Why did you accepted to watch it then? You know it is.”“David Harbour is pretty,” chuckled Harry.Or Niall notices a certain habit Harry has and he confronts him about it.





	Do you...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack or maybe not... Harry really has the habit of talking to men/dad at concert. I was talking about it with a friend and the idea popped in my head.

Niall was pacing the floor of their bedroom, waiting for Harry to come home. There was something he needed to discuss with Harry and he didn’t know how to approach the subject. He was twiddling his thumbs behind his back and let out a sigh. Niall knews he should do something useful instead of walking back and forth in front of their bed. 

He checked the time on his phone and realised it was almost 3 pm. Harry wouldn't be home from the studio for at least another two hours. Niall put his phone back in his back pocket and decided to go downstairs, to the kitchen and start making diner. He wanted to order food but he felt so nervous he needed to do something before he went completely crazy. 

Niall opened the refrigerator and took out everything he needed to make pasta sauce. It’s been forever since he made his mother's recipe and he knew how much Harry loved it. Maybe the discussion would be easier after a huge bowl of pasta and a glass or two of Harry’s favorite wine. Niall chuckled, Harry was not the one who needed wine for discussion. 

*

Niall was opening the wine bottle to let it breathe a bit when Harry walked in. 

“Babe, I’m home!” called Harry from the lobby.

“I’m in the kitchen,” called back Niall.

“Smells good,” says Harry as he walked closer to Niall and gave him a small peck on the lips, “is that Maura’s pasta sauce recipe?”

“Yah, thought it’d be nice to cook somethin’ instead of ordering.”

“This is an excellent idea,” said Harry, before kissing Niall again, “I’m starving but, do I have time for a shower before?”

“Yes, go shower and everything will be ready when you get out.”  
Harry smiled and walked out of the kitchen, whistling a melody Niall never heard before. 

*

Niall was putting a bread basket on the table when Harry walked in wearing a soft pair of black jogger and a white t-shirt. His wet hair pushed back by an elastic headband. He looked so soft. As much as Niall loved the skinny jeans or the extravagant suits, this was his favourite look.

“Have I told you recently how beautiful you are,” said Niall.

Harry smiled and grabbed Niall by the hips to bring him closer.

“Hmmm, no.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re acting weird. Have I forgotten an anniversary or something?”

“You’re supposed to say ‘thank you’ and no and why weird?” questioned Niall.

“Dunno, the food, the wine, the compliment. Are you sure I haven't forgotten something?”

“Yes I am sure, pet. Am I a bad boyfriend? Do you feel neglected?” asked Niall, halfway joking. 

“Not at all, especially last night, didn't feel neglected at all,” answered Harry winking.

Niall shoved Harry’s shoulder.

“Idiot!”

“You love me.”

“I do, now sit down before the food gets cold.”

Niall took a sip of wine and almost choked when Harry moaned loudly as he took a bite of his pasta. Maybe the conversation could wait a little bit. Niall decided to stay on safe topics and asked about Harry’s day at the studio and about the melody he was whistling earlier. After dinner they washed the dishes together before deciding to cuddle on the couch to watch a movie.

*

“I don’t like this, it’s scary,” said Harry, halfway through the second episode of Stranger Things, his face hidden in Niall’s shoulder.

“Why did you accepted to watch it then? You know it is.”

“David Harbour is pretty,” chuckled Harry.

“Do you have a daddy kink?” blurted Niall.

He closed his eyes. This is not how he was supposed to bring the subject. Not at all. Harry lifted his head from Niall’s shoulder and laughed. 

“Do I have a what?” asked Harry, still laughing. Niall hated him.

“A daddy kink,” mumbled Niall.

“What made you think that? Is that because of what I just said?”

“No.”

“Then why?” pressed Harry.

“It’s just, I noticed a while back, it started when we were in One Direction-"

“We are still in One Direction,” interrupted Harry.

“You know what I mean and don’t try to derail the conversation.”

“Okay, okay, sorry love. Go on. Explain to me why you think I have a daddy kink,” said Harry, smirking.

“I hate you!”

“No you don’t, please Niall, tell me,” purred Harry directly in Niall’s ear, making him shiver.

“It’s just I noticed a while back,” started Niall again, “you’re always talking to men in crowds, to dads especially. Complimenting them, flirting with them, telling them how good looking they are. And it started again with your solo show. You never talk to women, and when you talk to them you are obviously not flirting.”

Harry sat up straighter and took Niall’s chin between his fingers to make Niall look at him. 

“Are you saying you want me to flirt with the mothers instead?” 

Niall glared at Harry, unimpressed and Harry laughed once again.

“Not what I said I was making an observation and you still haven’t answered my question.”

Harry disentangled himself from Niall and straddled his hips. He pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s lips and smiled.

“I don’t,” he pressed another kiss to Niall’s neck, “have a daddy kink,” finally answered Harry. 

Harry kissed Niall’s neck again, sucking lightly until Niall moaned. 

“What about you, love?” asked Harry. 

“What?”

“Do you have a daddy kink?” questioned Harry, rolling his hips, making Niall moan again.

“I- I don’t.”

“Are you sure, daddy?” murmured Harry directly against Niall’s ear before closing his lips and sucking gently on the lobe.

“I’m sure,” answered Niall, breathless. 

Harry got up and took Niall’s hand and entwined their fingers. 

“Well, I think we should go upstairs and make sure be both don’t have a daddy kink,” said Harry, winking.

Niall rolled his eyes but followed Harry upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
